My Private Teacher
by BerryKyunnie
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE :)! Saat kepolosan dan kepercayaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di manfaatkan oleh Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah guru privatnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Guru' privatnya itu? /WonKyu/YAOI/NC/ABSURD
1. Chapter 1

**^^ My Private Teacher ^^**

**Chapter 1 : Innocent Baby**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Seiring jalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance, School-Life, Hurt/Comfrot.**

**Rated : M**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini milik author 'Gabriel407203' atau 'Choi GyuNa WonkyuElf' atau 'Gyna Choi', tetapi saya akan sedikit merubahnya agar menjadi lebih baik. Ya mudah mudahan saja. **

**Summary : Saat kepolosan dan kepercayaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di manfaatkan oleh Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah guru privatnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Guru' privatnya itu? **

**Summary For Chapter 1 : "Annyeonghaseo, Choi Siwon imnida. Saya bersiap untuk mengajarkan suatu pelajaran untuk anak anda, Tuan Hangeng" / "Kyunnie tidur dimana, Hyung?" / "Mengapa Hyung mencium bibir Kyunnie? / "Itu termasuk pelajaran yang hyung ajarkan untukmu, Kyunnie"/ "Pelajaran ya? Kyunnie suka pelajarannya!"**

**Warning : Remake FF, Typos, Bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Menyesuaikan EYD, Newbie. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Ia tidak tahu, jika ia sedang dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang yang tingkat kemesumanya diluar batas"_

**#AT KYUHYUN'S HOUSE**

**PKL 14.30 P.M**

Terlihat, didepan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah terparkir sebuah mobil Audi Sport R8 GT Spyder terbaru. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah besar itu.

Di dalam rumah besar nan mewah itu, atau tepatnya di ruang keluarga, seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri di hadapan dua pria paruh baya, dan seorang pria cantik dan manis yang sedang memperhatikan pria tampan itu dengan tatapan polosnya, bibirnya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman yang terlihat manis itu.

"Annyeonghaseo, Choi Siwon imnida. Saya bersiap untuk mengajarkan suatu pelajaran untuk anak anda, Tuan Hangeng" Ucapnya seraya membungkukan badannya 45 derajat. Lalu, tersenyum kepada orang orang yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf, Siwon-ssi, saya akan menanyakan anak saya dulu apakah anda cocok dengan seleranya" Pria tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. "Silahkan"

"Bagaimana, Kyunnie? Apa kau suka dan akan mau belajar padanya?" Tanya Hangeng kepada anaknya yang cantik dan manis, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak sedang menimbang nimbang pilihannya sejenak, salah satu jari telunjuknya yang lentik mengetuk dagunya.

"Hmmm… Kyunnie mau, Appa! Kyunnie suka dengan Siwonnie Hyung" Sorak Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang gembira, tetapi menyaratkan akan kepolosan itu.

'Kau sangat mempesona, Sayang'

"Tapi saya mempunyai sebuah permintaan" Kata Siwon membuat keluarga kecil di depannya menatapnya.

"Permintaan? Permintaan apa?" Tanya Heechul, Istri Hangeng, dengan kening yang berkerut bingung. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Hangeng.

"Saya ingin Kyuhyun tinggal bersama saya di apartment. Agar, saya 'berkonsentrasi' mengajarkan Kyuhyun" Hangeng dan Heechul tampak mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh ketika Siwon mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Kyu? Kyunnie mau'kan ikut Hyung?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. 'Ne! Kyunnie mau! Kyunnie mau!" Sorakan gembira itu kembali meluncur dari mulutnya.

'Pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Sayang'

"Kalau begitu. Ayo bantu eomma mengemasi pakaianmu" Heechul mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkikik geli, lalu menyambut tangan eomma-nya dengan senang hati. Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengemasi barang barang Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menyuruh Siwon untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Yak! Awas saja jika kau tidak membuatnya 'mengerti' pelajaran yang kau ajarkan, Siwon-ah!" Ancam Hangeng terdengar berbisik.

"Kau tenang saja, Hyung. Akan ku jamin, Kyuhyun akan mengerti dengan 'pelajaran'-nya" Walaupun Hangeng dan Siwon terpaut umur yang cukup jauh, namun mereka tidak sungkan lagi memanggil 'Hyung' dan 'Dongsaeng'.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang aneh disini

.

.

.

**#AT APARTMENT SIWON **

**PKL 15.15 P.M**

**CEKLEK**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasuki apartment milik Siwon yang terlihat sangat mewah dan elegan.

"Masuklah, Kyu. Jangan sungkan! Aku sudah mempersiapkan sandal rumah untukmu" Siwon memasang sandal rumah nya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dahulu. Ia ingin meletakan barang Kyuhyun yang terbilang sangat banyak itu. Sedangkan, Pria cantik itu sedang berdecak kagum dengan apartment Siwon ini.

"Hwoahh, Apartmentmu sangat mewah, Hyung" Ini adalah kesekian kalinya pujian keluar dari bibir cherry indah itu. Siwon yang sudah selesai meletakan barang-barang Kyuhyun sekarang tengah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ne, BabyKyu. Eh? Apakah Hyung boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon berhati-hati. "Boleh! Kyunnie suka dengan panggilan Siwonnie Hyung" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan layaknya seorang anak TK yang akan diajak pergi liburan.

"Kyunnie tidur dimana, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata polosnya, membuat Siwon tidak sabar lagi untuk 'memakan' Babynya yang polos dan menggemaskan ini. Eitsss, tetapi semua ini butuh proses yang cuku panjang sepertinya.

Chup~

"Hahaha kau sangat menggemaskan, Sayang. Tentu saja Kyunnie akan tidur bersama Hyung" Jawab Siwon, ketika sesudah mengecup sekilas bibir cherry merah itu.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu menau maksud dari kecupan itu pun bertanya. "Mengapa Hyung mengecup bibir Kyunnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Karena itu juga termasuk dalam pelajaran" Jawab Siwon dengan santainya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sangat luas dengan ranjang king size terletak di sisi kiri ruangan luas itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon, mulutnya tidak berhenti berdecak kagum saat melihat kamar Siwon. Siwon tersenyum melihat kepolosan dan kemanisan pria cantik itu menguar begitu saja.

"Pelajaran ya? Kyunnie suka pelajarannya!" Tidak kah kau merasakan adanya firasat yang buruk saat ini. Lihatlah, seseorang tengah menatapmu dengan tatapan yang 'kelaparan'.

'Sebentar lagi margamu adalah Choi, Baby'

"Benarkah? Kalau seperti itu, boleh'kan Hyung memintanya lagi? Tanya Siwon membuat kedua pipi chubby pria cantik itu memerah sempurna.

"Ne! Siwonnie Hyung boleh mencium Kyunnie sepuas Hyung. Karena, ini adalah pelajaran yang Kyunnie sukai!" Ujar Kyuhyun riang. Kemudian, duduk di ranjang Siwon dan menggoyangkan kakinya. Lalu, di susul Siwon di sampingnya.

"Kyunnie" Panggil Siwon. Sepertinya alarm berbahaya tengah berbunyu, namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari akan hal itu.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya. Siwon tersenyum kembali. 'Kemari! Hyung pangku" Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pahanya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa apa dan jangan lupakan kadar kepolosannya yang berlebihan membuatnya langsung menuruti kemauan sang guru privat.

"Lingkarkan lengan Kyunnie di leher Hyung" Kyuhyun mengikuti intruksi dari Siwon dengan mata boneka yang mengerejap imut. Sedangkan, Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping pria cantik itu, agar pria cantik itu tidak terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan memajukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun refleks menutup matanya, menunggu bibir mereka saling menempel. Dan…

CHUP~

Bibir mereka pun bertabrakan satu sama lain. Perlahan, Siwon melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bermain di philtrum Siwon dengan sesekali menyesapnya. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah itu pelan, karena terkejut, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu segera di manfaatkannya dengan lidahnya yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Siwon memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih Kyuhyun yang rapi dan menggelitik langit langitnya.

"Hmptt… enghhh"

Desah Kyuhyun saat tangan kekar milik Siwon menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja putih yang Kyuhyun kenakan sekarang.

Kedua tangan Siwon memelintir kedua puting susu berwarna pink milik Kyuhyun itu, membuat sang empu mendesah keenakan.

"Ahhh… Shhh…" Desah Kyuhyun menambah nafsu Siwon yang sudah sampai di ubun ubun. Dibukanya kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, lalu dibuangnya secara sembarangan. Siwon mengubah posisi Kyuhyun dipangkuannya, jadilah ia memangku Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang berhadapan, sedangkan kaki Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun merapatkan dirinya pada diri Siwon, membuat leher jenjang nan putih milik Kyuhyun itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Siwon langsung saja menyerang leher putih tanpa cacat itu dengan ganas. Ia menghisap dan menjilat seluruh leher bagian depan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memekik kenikmatan.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang secara perlahan lahan, tanpa melepaskan aktifitasnya di leher jenjang dan dada berisi milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon meremas kedua dada berisi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

'Aku harus menahan nafsuku. Jika tidak, babykyu akan curiga padaku'

Siwon segera berhenti dengan kegiatannya pada leher dan dada berisi Kyuhyun. Kemudian, mengambil kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah ia campakan sembarang arah tadi.

"Ini" Kata Siwon menyodorkan kemeja putih milik Kyuhyun kepada yang punya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, ini pemandangan yang sangat indah baginya. Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan atasan dengan kedua puting susu-nya yang menegang, dan jangan lupakan kissmark yang bertebaran di dada dan leher Kyuhyun.

"Itu tadi apa, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang mengebu ngebu seraya mengambil bajunya yang ada di tangan Siwon.

"Itu tadi adalah salah satu pelajaran yangan akan Hyung ajarkan padamu, Baby. Jadi, pelajarannya akan dilanjutkan nanti saja ya?" Bohong Siwon dengan senyum sejuta jari yang dapat memikat siapapun, tak terkecuali pria cantik yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Benar benar bocah yang lugu.

"Ne Hyungie"

CHUP~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon, membuat Siwon terpaku seketika atas tindakan tiba tiba Kyuhyun.

"Kan itu juga pelajaran hehehe" Kekeh Kyuhyun sangat polos, Siwon dapat melihat wajah cantik itu memerah.

"Pakai bajumu! Setelah itu temui aku di ruang makan" Kata Siwon. Kemudian, keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk memasakan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selanjutnya ? Apakah kadar kepolosannya akan berkurang atau malah bertambah? Sebenarnya 'Guru' apa yang dimaksud?

**TBC**

**FF ini dari Gyna Choi atau Gabriel407203. FF nya ini pernah dia publish di fb sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena tertarik, aku minta izin sama dia untuk membuat ulang ff ini dan dia senang hati memberikan ff nya ini untuk saya dan jadilah ff ini menjadi tanggung jawab saya sekarang hahaha… **

**Kalau kalian gak suka saya akan menghapus FF ini. **

**Maaf untuk typos yang bertebaran disana sini ya… dan maaf gak ada NC nya, tapi kisseu nya panas gak ? wkwkwkwk **

**Segitu dulu ya cuap cuapnya.**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	2. Sex Teacher ?

**^^ My Private Teacher ^^**

**Chapter 1 : Sex Teacher ? **

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Seiring jalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot.**

**Rated : M**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini milik author 'Gabriel407203' atau 'Choi GyuNa WonkyuElf' atau 'Gyna Choi', tetapi saya akan sedikit merubahnya agar menjadi lebih baik. Ya mudah mudahan saja. **

**Summary : Saat kepolosan dan kepercayaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di manfaatkan oleh Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah guru privatnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Guru' privatnya itu? **

**Summary For Chapter 2 : - (Baca sendiri saja ya)**

**Warning : Remake FF, Typos, Bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Menyesuaikan EYD, Newbie.**

**Umur : **

**Choi Siwon : 35 Tahun**

**Cho Kyuhyun : 24 Tahun **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

TAP TAP TAP

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan takjub. Mulutnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti bergumam tidak jelas. Ketika sampai di ruang makan, ia dapat melihat Siwon menata piring-piring dan gelas diatas meja dengan ekspresi yang snagat serius. Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun, bibir cherrynya sedikit dipoutkan.

Siwon tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang bola mata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh kata-kata.

"Apa Hyung sangat tampan dan membuatmu tidak berkedip sedikitpun?" Tanya Siwon atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tertangkap basah sedang menatap Siwon pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan rona merah tomat di kedua pipi chubbynya, bahkan Siwon dapat melihat telinga Kyuhyun tampak memerah.

"Kemarilah, Baby. Sekarang makanlah agar Kyunnie 'kuat' saat Hyung mengajarkan pelajarannya" Ucap Siwon seraya berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang tampaknya gugup. Kemudian, ia membimbing Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah mendudukan diri, Siwon mengitari meja makan itu dan duduk tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Memang pelajarannya susah ya, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mata bulat bonekanya mengerejap lucu beberapa kali membuat Siwon gemas untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena tidak tahan dengan kepolosan baby-nya itu, Siwon berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mencondongkan badannya ke depan, meja makan yang tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu lebar itu pun memudahkan aksi Siwon.

CHUP~

"Sangat susah dan membutuhkan banyak sekali tenaga" Jawab Siwon setelah mengecup bibir cherry itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk mencoba mengerti, mereka pun memulai acara makanan mereka dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti atmosfer di ruang makan tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang mempunyai kebiasaan menggoyangkan kedua kakinya ketika makan itu. Tanpa di sengaja, kakinya mengenai sebuah 'barang' yang tersemat di antara kedua paha Siwon, membuat Siwon langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut.

'Owhh, Baby! Apa yang kau lakukan'

"Maafkan Kyunnie, Hyung. Kyunnie sama sekali tidak sengaja, dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang penuh kekhawatiran. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mengitari meja makan, lalu memutar kursi Siwon dengan sedikit bantuan Siwon tentunya. Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Siwon yang sudah menegang sejak penendangan kaki Kyuhyun terhadap kejantanannya. Otomatis, kepala Kyuhyun sekarang tengah menghadap kejantanan Siwon yang sudah tampak membengkak dari balik celana santainya.

"Ohhhh baby enghh shhh apa yang kau lakukan eumhhh aahhh" Tanya Siwon di sela-sela desahannya, karena Kyuhyun yang kadar kepolosannya berlebihan itu mengelus kejantanan Siwon yang masih terbungkus lengkap dibalik celananya.

'Kumohon… jangan mengelusnya, sayang. Bisa bisa kau diterkam oleh macan tampan ini, Baby'

"Mengelus ini. Pasti sakit sekali ya? Maafkan aku, Hyung" Sesal Kyuhyun dengan mimic yang sedih dan jangan lupakan mata bulatnya sudah seperti seekor anak kucing yang meminta susu pada induknya.

"Aniihh… owhh.. gwaenchana, Baby… oh jangan dielus" Karena tidak tahan lagi dengan tangan mulus yang terlihat nakal itu, Siwon menepisnya kuat, membuat mata bulat seperti sebuah boneka itu berkaca-kaca.

"B…Baby" Lirih Siwon yang terkejut melihat reaksi dari aksi yang ia berikan.

"Hiksss… Hyung jahat huweee~" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon menuju ke kamar mereka dengan berurai air mata. "Baby, Tunggu…." Cegah Siwon sedikit berteriak, namun tidak digubrish oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon pun mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah dulu meninggalkannya ke kamar.

BRAKKK

Siwon langsung saja membuka pintu kamarnya sangat keras, menimbulkan suara besar yang dihasilkan oleh pintu yang bersentuhan dengan tembok dinding itu.

'Little Won, kau tunggulah sebentar. Setelah ini baru kita bersolo-ria'

"BabyKyu" Panggil Siwon yang dibuat lucu, lalu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, tepatnya di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah tiarap diatas ranjang dan wajahnya yang disembunyikannya di bantal Pikachu miliknya.

"Hikssss… Hyung jahat! Jahat! Huweee" Tangisan Kyuhyun teredam oleh pikachu menutup seluruh wajah cantiknya. Siwon menjadi semakin bersalah.

"Baby~" Panggil Siwon dengan manja, namun tetap saja pria cantik itu tidak merespon apa apa kecuali isakan tangis darinya. "Sayang~"

BLUSH

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas, dan jangan lupakan kupu kupu di dalam perutnya seperti menggelitik. Sayangnya, Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajah cantiknya yang tertutup bantal itu.

"Sayang… 'Ini' masih sangat sakit, kau mau mengelusnya lagi?" Tanya Siwon yang akhirnya memilih cara terakhir untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak marah kepadanya. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu membuat pria tampan di depannya gemas. "Iya, Sayang… Hyung akan mengajarimu" Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus surai eboni bak sutra itu.

Siwon membuka celana dan celana dalamnya membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lucu, wajahnya yang terkejut itu membuat Siwon semakin horny.

"Sekarang hisap ini!" Titah Siwon menunjuk kejantannya yang sudah sangat menegang. "Hisap?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos, masih dengan mata yang membulat terkejut. Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah melihat kejantanan Siwon yang besarnya 2 kali lipat dari kejantanannya.

"Bayangkan saja, ini adalah lollipop yang kau sukai, Sayang. Sekarang hisap!" Perintah Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai mendekati mulutnya yang sudah terbuka kea rah kejantanan Siwon.

Siwon menutup matanya merasakan kepala kejantannya telah masuk ke gua hangat milik Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sedikit jijik dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, tetapi ia membayangkannya jika itu adalah lollipop kesukaannya, dan itu berhasil.

"Ahhhh…. Yahhh seperti ituhh… jangan digigithh! Maju mundurkan kepalamu! Shhh Owhhh God! Ini nikmat!" Rancau Siwon yang merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Kyuhyun mengikuti intruksi Siwon dengan senang hati.

Tiba tiba saja, Kyuhyun merasakan kejantanan Siwon yang berada di dalam mulutnya membengkak, membuat mulutnya penuh dengan kejantanan Siwon yang besar. Dan…

CROT

Siwon memuntahkan spermanya di dalam gua hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan cairan yang rasanya sangat aneh. "Telan!" Perintah Siwon, ketika melihat Kyuhyun akan memuntahkan sperma yang penuh dalam mulutnya itu. Secepat mungkin, Siwon menyambar bibir cherry Kyuhyun dengan bringasnya, ingin membantu Kyuhyun meminum sperma miliknya.

Walaupun sperma Siwon telah habis di dalam mulut keduanya, tetapi tetap saja Siwon masih bringas mencium bibir yang sudah sanagt membengkak itu. Kyuhyun mencengkram bahunya ketika merasa pasokan udara dalam rongga paru parunya telah berkurang. Mengerti akan hal itu, Siwon langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan perasaan yang tidak rela.

Sejenak, Siwon membiarkan napas mereka yang panas beradu. Kening mereka dan ujung hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan. Lalu, Siwon tersenyum kepada pria cantik yang sudah berada di bawahnya. Entah sejak kapan Siwon menindih tubuh ramping itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata yang berapi-api melihat pemandangan sexy di bawahnya ini.

"Lengket, Kental, Aneh, tapi, rasanya enak, Hyung. Kyunnie suka!~" Jawab Kyuhyun, senyuman merekah di bibirnya yang membengkak merah itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon, seolah-olah tak percaya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Ne, Hyungie" Kyuhyun mengangguk polos.

"Nanti Kyunnie mau lagi!~ ya~?" Pinta Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya masih bertengger di punggung kekar Siwon. Benar benar pria cantik yang sangat polos.

"Oke… Pelajaran selanjutnya akan kita lanjutkan nanti malam" Ucap Siwon, masih mempertahankan posisi intim mereka.

"Nanti malam? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya, matanya kembali mengerejap lucu.

"Agar 'nyaman' mengajarimu, Kyunnieku yang manis" Goda Siwon, lalu mencubit pipi gembil itu. "Aishh! Jangan di cubit!" Omel Kyuhyun seraya mempoutkan bibir cherrynya yang terlihat menggoda iman Siwon lagi.

"Baby, Hyung ke toilet dulu ya?" Siwon beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ne, Hyung" pria cantik itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan di dalam toilet tersebut, SIwon melakukan aksi 'solo'-nya, sambil menyebut nama Kyuhyun-nya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah melakukan blowjob untuknya, tetap saja kejantanannya ini masih belum terpuaskan.

Baru pertama kali sejak ia menjadi **GURU AHLI SEKS**, Siwon mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya dan sama sekali tidak puas hanya sekali. Tunggu! Guru Seks? Apa maksudnya?

Kalian mau tahu? Tentang Siwon sebenarnya? Baiklah, akan author jelaskan disini.

Siwon, Ia adalah seorang guru ahli seks yang tingkat kemesumannya paling tinggi dari seluruh guru seks yang berada di Korea Selatan. Tidak hanya itu, Siwon juga dapat berakting bagus di depan anak muridnya yang bukan hanya seumur Kyuhyun, tetapi juga diatas Kyuhyun, ia hanya menolak untuk mengajarkan anak yang 17 tahun kebawah dan umur yang 35 keatas.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Ornag tua Kyuhyun yang menginginkan seorang guru ahli seks untuk mengajar anak mereka, agar pria cantik itu tidak terlalu polos. Orang tua yang aneh.

Sebenarnya, yang menyarankan dahulu itu adalah ibu Kyuhyun sendiri, Cho Heechul. Dan, ayahnya menyetujui hal itu. Lalu, setelah mereka berdua sepakat dengan rencana mereka untuk mengotori pikiran anak mereka itu, mereka pun mencari guru ahli seks yang sesuai dengan tipe anak mereka dan bisa 'membimbing' Kyuhyun dengan baik. Dasar! Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tetapi, setiap guru ahli seks yang datang untuk mengajarinya selalu di tolak Kyuhyun, alasannya adalah gurunya itu tidak tampan dan sangat jelek. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun memilih guru seksnya, Choi Siwon.

Pada pandangan pertama, saat Hangeng menyerahkan foto puteranya yang cantik itu, Siwon benar benar jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun, dan ia bertekad akan memiliki Kyuhyun selamanya.

**TBC**

**Pendek yaa? Padahal dah di tambah sebanyak mungkin dari yang aslinya. Hehehe . maaf kalau masih bertebaran banyak sekali typos. **

**Maaf kalau gak ada hot hotnya juga hahaha **

**Udah segitu saja yaaa…**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	3. My Cute Kyunnie

**^^ My Private Teacher ^^**

**Chapter 3 : My Cute Kyunnie**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Seiring jalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot.**

**Rated : M**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini milik author 'Gabriel407203' atau 'Choi GyuNa WonkyuElf' atau 'Gyna Choi', tetapi saya akan sedikit merubahnya agar menjadi lebih baik. Ya mudah mudahan saja. **

**Summary : Saat kepolosan dan kepercayaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di manfaatkan oleh Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah guru privatnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Guru' privatnya itu? **

**Summary For Chapter 2 : - (Baca sendiri saja ya)**

**Warning : Remake FF, Typos, Bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Menyesuaikan EYD, Newbie.**

**Umur : **

**Choi Siwon : 35 Tahun**

**Cho Kyuhyun : 24 Tahun **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**#AT THE KITCHEN**

**PKL 7.00 P.M**

**DINNER**

"Hyung, malam ini hyung janji akan mengajarkan Kyunnie belajar lagi kan?" Tanya Lelaki berwajah cantik itu, mengerejapkan mata bonekanya beberapa kali membuatnya tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

'Ne, Baby. Dan selanjutnya, kita akan segera menikah hahaha'

"Iya, sayang. Malam ini kita akan belajar lagi" Jawab Siwon, mengacak surai eboni itu dengan gemas. 'Ishh! Rambut Kyunnie jadi berantakan" Omel Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lucu, bibir cherry itu mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan. Demi kuda tertampan di dunia ini, Siwon benar benar akan berhenti menjadi guru ahli seks untuk umum, dan menjadi guru ahli seks untuk Kyuhyun-nya seorang. Saya tegaskan lagi. Kyuhyun-NYA!

"Hahaha aku semakin tidak sabar untuk bercinta denganmu, sayang" Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap itu pun tersedak dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Siwon. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dalam hatinya, ia merutuki kecerobohannya. Bisa bisanya, ia kelepasan berbicara seperti itu.

"B-b-bercinta?" Tanya Kyuhyun, matanya yang besar bak boneka itu semakin membesar tak percaya. Siwon berdehem sebentar, menghilangkan ketegangan yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

"M-maksud hyung itu, hyung akan mengajari Kyunnie pelajaran yang agak sedikit susah itu" Sesaat, Kyuhyun berfikir jika jawaban Siwon itu tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya. Yah, tapi, ia tidak mau berfikir panjang lagi. Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan kembali acara makan mereka dengan keheningan.

'Sialan! Aku kelepasan!'

Kyuhyun meminum air putih yang sudah Siwon siapkan diatas meja dengan tergesa gesa membuat sedikit bulir bulirnya tidak tepat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Siwon meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat bulir air tersebut mengalir di leher Kyuhyun yang seputih mulus itu. Kissmark berwarna ungu kemerahan itu terpampang jelas di matanya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Bagaimana denganmu, Hyung?" Suara merdu itu membangunkannya dari hayalan liarnya. Siwon tersenyum kepadanya, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang cukup dalam itu.

"Aku juga sudah" Jawab Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan senang. "Ayo kita mulai belajarnya, Hyung. Aku tidak sabar lagi" Benar benar lelaki cantik yang sangat polos, padahal umurnya sudah hampir memasuki 25 tahun itu.

"Hyung juga tidak sabar" Kyuhyun berlari ke samping Siwon, lalu mengajaknya berdiiri, kemudian mereka bersama sama beriringan berjalan ke kamar mereka. Tak lupa, Kyuhyun yang bergelayut manja pada lengan kirinya.

'Mari kita bersenang senang, Babykyu'

.

.

.

**#AT WONKYU'S ROOM**

Siwon langsung menyambar bibir ranum itu dengan ganas setelah memasuki kamar mereka. Ia mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun di balik pintu. Kyuhyun benar benar tidak siap dengan perlakuan Siwon saat ini hanya memngerejapkan matanya polos.

Lelaki tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. Lalu, berbisik dengan nada seduktif

"Nikmati dan Perhatikan!" Kyuhyun mengangguk, menandakan kalau dia mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon. Namun, tidak kah kau tahu apa yang dimaksud kannya itu, Kyu?

Siwon kembali menyambar bibir yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya itu lagi. Kali ini, Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan oleh Siwon. Sesekali, ia membalas lumatan Siwon itu dengan lumatan kecil.

Bibir Siwon bergerak ke leher Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menandai leher yang sudah penuh dnegan kissmark yang ia buat tadi sore. Tangan nakal Siwon bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

Entah iblis dari mana masuk ke dalam diri Kyuhyun, tiba tiba saja kedua tangan lentik itu bergerak, dan membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Siwon. Pria cantik itu melepaskan kemeja Siwon dengan gerakan perlahan dan sedikit nakal membuat gairah Siwon telah berada di ubun ubun.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian, menatap Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya sambik menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon kembali mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ditahan, sayang. Keluarkan saja"

SLURP

Siwon mengulum telinga Kyuhyun yang terasa lembut. Kyuhyun hampir merosot kebawah karena kenikmatan yang tiada taranya ia rasakan. Untung saja, Siwon menahan tubuh ramping itu agar tetap berdiri.

Siwon beralih ke dada berisi Kyuhyun. Ia segera mengulum nipple kanan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Tangannya ia tidak membiarkan menganggur. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple kiri Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong sexy itu.

"Ahhh… Eunghhh… Uhhhh"

Desahan sexy itu pun meluncur dari bibir ranum itu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar desahan itu pun semakin beringas mengerjai dada Kyuhyun. Ia menyedot nipple itu secara bergantian seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan.

Bibir Siwon perlahan lahan berjalan keatas, dan kembali lagi mencium bibir cherry itu. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka celana jeans yang digunakan Kyuhyun dengan susah payah tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setelah lepas, Siwon menarik kedua paha Kyuhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun menurutinya, kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan di leher Siwon. Siwon berjalan kearah ranjang mereka masih dengan bibir yang menyatu.

Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di ranjang tersebut, kemudian menindih tubuh Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. Ia gunakan kedua sikunya untuk menahan berat badannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli saat lidah Siwon turun ke daerah perut ratanya. Siwon yang mendengar tawa geli dari Kyuhyun pun semakin menjadi menggerayangi perutnya. Tangan Siwon yang kelewat nakal itu membuka boxer yang Kyuhyun kenakan, lalu membuangnya sembarang arah. Dan, tampaklah Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya telanjang, tanpa adanya lagi benang yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mata Siwon berkilat nafsu. Pemandangan yang sanagt indah.

"Cute" Kyuhyun mengerinyit bingung saat satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun mengikuti mata Siwon yang memandang ke suatu benda. Dan, mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat Siwon memandang kejantanannya yang tampan lebih kecil dari milik Siwon. Dari mana ia tahu? Tentu saja dari blowjob yang ia lakukan untuk Siwon tadi siang.

Refleks, kedua tangan lentik Kyuhyun menutupi daerah privat nya itu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam. Siwon tertawa melihat tangan lentik itu berusaha menyembunyikan kejantanan yang terlihat sangat imut itu.

"Awaskan tanganmu!" Kyuhyun melarikan tangannya saat suara Siwon yang menggunakan nada memerintah itu tersengar di gendang telinganya. Siwon pun memberikan Kyuhyun sedikit blowjob untuk nya. Tak lama kemudian, klimaks Kyuhyun yang untuk pertama kalinya itu pun menyembur.

Siwon dapat melihat wajah itu terlihat merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Pria tampan itu menyeringai senang.

"Lakukan apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang, sayang" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kyuhyun kini merangkak ke atas tubuh Siwon, lalu ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi siang.

Dirasa cukup basah, Siwon kembali berada di atas Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, menyalurkan segenap perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun, sedangkan kejantanannya yang sudah basah akibat saliva Kyuhyun itu sudah berada di mulut lubang Kyuhyun.

"Hmpppppttttt" Pekikan Kyuhyun tertahan dengan ciuman mereka. Tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa lebih lagi, Siwon pun langsung memasuki seluruh kejantanannya ke lubang Kyuhyun yang terasa sangatlah sempit itu.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Lubang anusnya seperti dirobek menjadi dua ketika kejantanan Siwon yang besarnya istimewa itu langsung masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Siwon membiarkan kejantanannya membiasakan diri di dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Shit! So tight! Ughhh" Rancau Siwon kesusahan mengeluar masukan kejantanannya.

"Enghhh… Hikss… Sakit…" Setetes air mata Kyuhyun mengalir di pipinya. Lubangnya sangat pedih dan sakit saat ini.

Melihat itu, Siwon langsung cepat menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Semakin cepat gerakan Siwon, tergantikan juga rintihan kesakitan itu menjadi desahan yang tak beraturan.

"Ahhh… ahhh…. Disanahh… ituhh… nikmat! Eumhhh" Rancau Kyuhyun. Siwon menyeringai ketika titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun telah ia dapatkan. Siwon semakin brutal menghunjamkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan kejantanan Siwon yang berada di dalam lubangnya membengkak. Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hyunghhh! Berhenti! Berhenti!" Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan klimaks bersamaan.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara yang berat, menahan nafsunya.

"Kyunnie mau ke kamar mandi! Kyunnie tidak mau mengompol seperti tadi" Siwon tertawa geli dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Keluarkan saja, Baby. Tidak masalah" Goda Siwon memainkan putting susunya yang sudah memerah karena tangan nakalnya itu.

"Ughhh! Aku tidak tahan lagi, Hyung! Aku ingin pipis" Siwon tidak memperdulikan lagi pekikan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengeluar masukan kejantanannya dengan bringas. Dan…

Mereka pun mengeluarkan klimas bersama sama. Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, wajahnya ia sembunyikan ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Hikss… Hiksss…" Siwon kaget dan langsung saja melihat Kyuhyun yang terisak.

"Kenapa, baby?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus pipi chubby yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hiksss… Kyunnie mengompol… Hiksss" Demi Kyuhyun-nya yang sangat cantik. Siwon mengira kalau Kyuhyun sadar jika ia sudah menodai pria cantik itu.

"Kyunnie tidak mengompol, kok. Ayo, sekarang kita tidur" Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Tangannya bertengger di perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelakangi Siwon. Siwon merapatkan pelukannnya. Dan, mereka pun mengarungi mimpi indah mereka masing masing.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka? Apa mereka akan menikah? Apakah mereka akan memiliki malaikat kecil? Apakah kepolosan Kyuhyun masih tetap bertahan? Apa yang akan terjadi di chapter depan?

**TBC**

**Huwaaaa NC apa ini?! Sumpah! Saya keringetan buatnya… maaf kalau gak hot yaahhhh #pundung… maaf juga kalau ini pendek banget.**

**Makasih yang udah review… jangan lupa review terus ya hahaha… bisa gak ya FF ini sampai 100 review? Pengen banget punya 100 review #lupakan**

**Maafkanlah otak newbieku ini yahh dan TYPO yang bertebaran dimana mana ahahaha….**

**Cukup sampai disini dulu yaa semua… **

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	4. Back To Innocent

**^^My Private Teacher^^**

**Chapter 4 : Back to Innocent **

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot**

**Rated : M**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini milik author 'Gabriel407203' atau 'Choi GyuNa WonkyuElf' atau 'Gyna Choi', tetapi saya akan sedikit merubahnya agar menjadi lebih baik. Ya mudah-mudahan saja.**

**Summary : Saat kepolosan dan kepercayaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di manfaatkan oleh Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah guru privatenya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Guru' privatenya itu?**

**Summary for Chapter 4 :- (Baca sendiri saja ya)**

**Warning : Remake FF, Typos, Bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Menyesuaikan EYD, Newbie.**

**Umur :**

**Choi Siwon : 35 Tahun**

**Cho Kyuhyun : 24 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**#AT WONKYU'S ROOM**

**MORNING **

**PKL 7.00 AM**

Pagi ini sungguh sangat cerah. Burung-burung yang berkicauan di udara, membangunkan manusia yang masih bergelung dalam selimut masing-masing. Namun, kicauan burung-burung tersebut tidak dapat mengganggu sepadang insane yang sedang tertidur dengan tubuh polos dan saling berpelukan itu.

"Enghhh" Lenguh pria tampan yang mempunyai tubuh sempurna saat merasakan sinar mentari yang menyinari wajah tampannya. Matanya mengerejap-rejap, membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke rentina matanya.

Saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam, pria tampan yang mempunyai kadar kemesuman yang sangat tinggi itu tersenyum geli dan senang. Akhirnya, pria cantik yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu menjadi miliknya seutuhnya

'Wahahahaha sebentar lagi kita akan segera menikah, sayang'

"Enghh" Lenguh lelaki cantik itu, merasakan hal yang Siwon rasakan sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun mengerejapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali dan sedikit mengulet, terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

Dan, hal yang pertama Kyuhyun temukan adalah Siwon yang tengah mengukir sebuah senyuman kepadanya. "Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos dan lugu yang sering ia tampilkan dimana pun, kapan pun, dan dengan siapa pun.

"Nde? Ada apa, Baby?" Sahut Siwon, masih mempertahankan senyuman yang menampakkan lesung pipinya itu.

"Pelajaran tadi malam, membuat tubuhku sangat sakit dan terasa remuk. Kenapa ya, Hyung?" Keluh Kyuhyun yang merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, dan yang paling sakit diantara seluruh tubuhnya adalah bokongnya. Padahal, itu baru satu ronde.

'Baru saja kemarin dia tidak sepolos ini. Nah loh kenapa jadi polos lagi?'

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai pelajaraan yang hyung berikan?" Tanya Siwon memasang wajah sedihnya. Kalian masih ingat kan? Siwon ini sangat pintar berakting di depan para 'anak murid'nya.

"Ah? Ani Ani… Kyunnie sangat suka pelajarannya! Nanti Kyunnie mau lagi, boleh'kan, Hyung?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tujuan menghibur Siwon, memeluk pria tampan itu sangat erat, tidak menyadari bahwa seringaian Siwon tengah terkembang di bibir joker-nya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan itu, dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Jinjja?" Tanya Siwon memastikan, menangkupkan tangan kekarnya di kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Benar-benar seperti sebuah drama.

"He'um" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lucu seraya mengerejapkan mata bulatnya itu kembali. Rasanya, Siwon ingin memakan makhluk menggemaskan di depannya itu hidup-hidup.

"Oke. Ayo, kita mandi. Badan hyung terasa sangat lengket. Kau juga kan?" Tanya Siwon dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon yang sudah beranjak dari ranjang mereka dengan tubuh yang polos, tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan bagian bokongnya sangat sakit dan perih membuatnya mengerang sakit.

"Arghhhh"

Siwon yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon yang sungguh sangat khawatir dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Lubang anus Kyunnie sakit, Hyung" Keluh Kyuhyun dengan suara yang merintih, menahan kesakitan yang terus mendera bokongnya itu. Dan, barulah saat itu, Siwon menyadari bahwa kesakitan yang Kyuhyun rasakan adalah akibat dari kejadian tadi malam. Oh astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal itu.

"A-ah… Kemari, kau akan hyung gendong… HUP" Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun yang sama polos dengan dirinya itu ke kamar mandi. Mata Siwon tidak berhenti menatap wajah cantik yang bersemu itu.

Kemudian, menurunkan Kyuhyun di kursi toilet, lalu Siwon mengisi bathup berukuran besar itu dengan air hangat. Aroma terapi mulai di tangkap indra penciuman Kyuhyun. Aroma yang sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Matanya terkatup kembali, menikmati aroma yang menguar dari dalam bathup itu.

Siwon kembali menggendongnya ala bridal style membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak. Lalu, pria tampan itu meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun di dalam bathup yang telah terisi air hangat dengan busa yang menjadi pelengkapnya. Kemudian, ikut memasukan diri ke dalam bathup tersebut.

Mereka berdua bercanda dalam bathup tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak lagi menanyakan kejadian tadi malam kepada Siwon. Siwon sangat senang akan hal itu. Jadi, ia masih tetap aman sampai sekarang.

"Apa Hyung boleh menggosokan punggungmu?" Tanya Siwon meminta persetujuan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepalanya membolehkan.

Siwon mulai menggosok punggung Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan. Seakan-akan, punggung itu mudah pecah dan harus di lindungi.

'Punggungnya halus sekali seperti kulit bayi'

Siwon yang kelepasan pun melupakan acara gosok-menggosoknya. Dan beralih mengendus dan menandai tengkuk dan perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat pria cantik itu mendesah kegelian. "Hyunghh ahhh berhenti! Itu gelihh! Ahh! Hyung!" Ronta Kyuhyun disela desahannya.

Siwon tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba tiba saja terasa gatal. "Hehehe… Maafkan Hyung tampanmu ini, sayang. Lehermu itu wangi dan menggemaskan sekali membuat hyung ingin menggigitnya" Goda Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

CHUP~

Kyuhyun awalnya hanya ingin mengecup bibir tipis itu, namun sang pemilik bibir tipis itu menahan leher jenjangnya. Membuatnya harus melayani ciuman panas yang Siwon berikan. Namun, hanya ciuman, tidak lebih.

Yah, Siwon tidak mau Kyuhyun akan membencinya setelah mengetahui apa arti semua ini. Ia terlalu takut untuk hal ini. Jadi, biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

Lupakan yang terakhir

.

.

.

**#AT THE KITCHEN**

"Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun ketika memasuki dapur yang terlihat luas dan megah itu. Siwon melirik ke belakang, di bibirnya sudah terkembang senyuman

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi, lebih menekankan panggilannya. Siwon menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar. Jika dia membuat Kyuhyun mengambek, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mau mengikuti pelajarannya lagi.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut tentunya.

"Kyunnie boleh membantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menwarkan jasanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang amat menggemaskan.

CHUP~

Karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah anak muridnya itu, Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Jika berlama-lama, Siwon bisa saja menghajarnya saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, karena Siwon seenak jidatnya mengecup bibirnya.

'Oh baby, jangan bertingkah imut di depan hyung seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau hyung serang juga detik ini'

"Sekarang… Kyunnie duduk saja di kursi, ne? Hyung membuatkan Kyunnie nasi goreng special untuk Kyunnie. Kyunnie mau, kan?" Tanya Siwon mencoba untuk menahan nafsunya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya pun tersenyum manis. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke kursinya.

Siwon memandang ke bawah. Di balik celana santainya, sesuatu disana tengah mengembung dengan seenaknya.

'Oh astaga! Siwon junior…'

Mau tak mau, Siwon kembali meneruskan acara masak memasaknya, walaupun dengan kejantanan yang setengah menegang.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu selama lima belas menit, Siwon telah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya.

Mata boneka itu membulat lucu ketika melihat nasi goreng yang sekarang ini sudah tersaji di depan mata.

"Ini untuk Kyunnie, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon mengacak surai eboni itu gemas.

"Macha! Itu memang untukmu, sayang" Pipi chubby itu kembali mengeluarkan rona merah jambu.

Siwon pun duduk di banku nya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari malaikat di depannya yang sedang melahap nasi goreng buatannya dengan rakus, seperti seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahunan.

"Eummm… Nyam nyam nyam… enak sekali, hyung" Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, tak lama kemudian kembali melahap nasi gorengnya.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum dan tersenyum melihat kepolosan yang sangat natural itu menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun-nya.

"Awas tersedak, sayang…" Setelah menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya, Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar perhatian Siwon.

"Masakan hyung enak sekali. Kyunnie suka!" Sorak Kyuhyun riang. Namja cantik itu bertepuk tangah.

Kini, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya…

"Aaaaa! Kyunnie sudah kenyang!" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon yang hanya menatap piring kosong. Mata bulat itu mengerejap lucu, kepalanya termiring kekanan dan kekiri menambah kesan manis dan imutnya. Namun, sayangnya Siwon tidak melihatnya.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, Siwon masih belum merespon panggilannya.

"Hyung!" Siwon masih bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya masih focus menatap piring kosong.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh power voicenya. Dan…

"HYUNG!"

Seketika itu juga Siwon tersadar dan kaget setengah mati. Sampai-sampai, ia terjungkal kebelakang. Naas, kursi yang didudukinya itu juga ikut terjungkal, mengakibatkan Siwon jatuh ke lantai.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Dengan susah payah, ia menelan salivanya.

'Mati aku!'

Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah Siwon dan membantu namja tampan itu untuk berdiri.

"Aww… Shh…" Ringis Siwon sambil mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"Hiksss… Hiksss…" Rasanya Siwon ingin bunuh diri sekarang, karena membuat Kyuhyun cantiknya itu menangis.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Siwon. Ia melupakan seluruh sakit di bokong teposnya. Dan focus ke Kyuhyun.

"Maaf karena Kyunnie mengagetkanmu, Hyung. Dan membuat hyung jatuh tidak elit seperti tadi" Gumam Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa di akhirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Kyunnie tidak perlu khawatir, Oke?" Kyuhyun mengangguk senang, ternyata Siwon tidak menyalahkannya atas incident tadi.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Wae?" Respon Siwon dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku ingin nonton TV"

"Ye?!"

.

.

.

**#AT THE TELEVISE ROOM**

"Hahaha itu lucu sekali, Hyung" Namja cantik itu tidak berhenti tertawa ketika film humor kesukaannya ditayangkan. Saking lucunya film tersebut, Kyuhyun yang saat ini di pangkuan Siwon itu melonjak kesana kemari, membuat bokong montoknya bersenggolan dengan adik kecil Siwon.

Wajah namja tampan itu kini sudah memerah padam, akibat menahan nafsunya agar tidak menyerang Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

'Berhentilah, baby! Ughhh… ini sungguh sakit'

"Iya'kan, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik kebelakangnya sebentar.

"E-eh? Iya, Baby" Jawab Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"Yah~ Sponsor" Bibir kissable itu mengerucut kesal dengan cantiknya.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak. Tak apa juga kan mengisi kekosongan dalam masa sponsor film kesukaannya dengan bertanya Tanya dengan 'guru'nya?

"Hyung, Kyunnie boleh bertanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu. Siwon melingkarkan lengannya di perut Kyuhyun dengan erat, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini pelajaran apa? Pelajaran apa sih yang mau hyung utarakan? Apa susah pelajarannya dari yang tadi malam?" Limpahan pertanyaan membanjiri Siwon, membuat keringat dingin mulai memenuhi pelipisnya. Namun, ia bisa mengatasi hal tersebut.

"Kita akan belajar 'campuran', Baby… Nanti, hyung akan mengajarimu secara detail. So, siapkan tenagamu ya, Baby" Ucap Siwon dengan seringaiannya yang tampak sangat menyeramkan dan terlihat mesum. Untungnya, Kyuhyun tidak melihat bagaimana wajah mesum Siwon, karena Kyuhyun membelakangi 'guru' tampannya.

"Tenaga? Pakai tenaga ya, hyung?"

'Oh God! Bisakah kau tidak menggodaku terus, Baby?!'

"Ya, Baby. Agar Kyunnie kuat di 'pertempuran' kita" Sahut Siwon berniat untuk menggoda, tapi sayangnya niatnya itu tidak di ketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pertempuran? Seperti perang saja" Sewot Kyuhyun. Ia kembali terlihat serius menatap layar televise di depannya, karena film kesukaannya telah kembali di mulai.

Siwon? Dia hanya mengerjai leher baby-nya itu. Mengendus-endus leher jenjang nan mulus itu seperti seekor kucing. Aroma mint bercampur lavender kembali tercium di indra penciumannya. Aroma ini, membuatnya selalu terbuai dan tergoda.

"Arrrgghhh… Jangan digigit, Hyung!" Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan, karena Siwon dengan gemasnya menggigit leher mulusnya dan meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di sana.

"Maaf, sayang…" Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan. Kemudian, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya Mari-mengendus-leher-Kyuhyunku

**TBC**

**Bunuh saya, please~ ini bener bener gaje yah? Konfliknya masih jauh menurutku ini…tetep ada konflik ya… kira-kira apa yah konfliknya? **

**Maaf karena terlalu lama updatenya dan membuat kalian semua menunggu… maafkanlah author newbie ini hahaha **

**Ini cuman 1850+ Words haha masih keliatan pendek yah -,- **

**Chapter depan ada yang iya-iya-an haha :V apaan yang iyaiyaan tuh? Haha**

**Maaf untuk typos yang bertebaran di mana-mana**

**Terima kasih udh mau nunggu nih FF sampai lumutan.**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


	5. The Next Of Lesson

**^^My Private Teacher^^**

**Chapter 5 : The Next Of Lesson**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot**

**Rated : M**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini milik author 'Gabriel407203' atau 'Choi GyuNa WonkyuElf' atau 'Gyna Choi', tetapi saya akan sedikit merubahnya agar menjadi lebih baik. Ya mudah-mudahan saja.**

**Summary : Saat kepolosan dan kepercayaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di manfaatkan oleh Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah guru privatenya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Guru' privatenya itu?**

**Summary for Chapter 5 :- (Baca sendiri saja ya)**

**Warning : Remake FF, Typos, Bahasa mencoba untuk baku, Menyesuaikan EYD, Newbie.**

**Umur :**

**Choi Siwon : 35 Tahun**

**Cho Kyuhyun : 24 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**#At The Bathroom**

**Afternoon **

**3.30 PM**

"The Beat Goes On~ Nanana"

Suara merdu itu bersenandung ceria, air shower yang memancarkan air di atasnya itu meredam suaranya. Tubuh polos dan seputih susu itu basah sempurna.

Namun…

CEKLEK

Siwon melotot saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Bagaimana tidak melotot, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah meliuk-liukan badannya di bawah air shower yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Celana bagian selangkangan Siwon tampan sebuah barang tengah mengembung dengan seenak jidatnya. Oh tidak, Sepertinya ia benar-benar sangat horny sekarang.

"Oh? Hyung? Kemarilah, Hyung! Kita mandi bersama" Ajak Kyuhyun dengan suara khas kekanakannya. Senyuman itu sama sekali tidak pernah hilang dari pandangan Siwon. Senyuman yang sangat cantik dan manis menurutnya.

'Oh Tuhan! Aku begitu beruntung mendapatkan namja sepolos dan secantiknya'

"Dengan senang hati, Baby" Siwon segera membuka pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan baju-bajunya itu berserakan di lantai, kemudian ikut bergabung di bawah shower bersama Kyuhyun.

Tidak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Siwon langsung memeluk punggung di depannya itu. Kyuhyun yang belum siap itu punu terkejut dan hampir saja terjungkal ke depan, membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Ishhh! Pelan-pelan, Hyung! Kyunnie tadi mau jatuh" Omel Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya. Siwon memutar balikan tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu menyambar bibir di depannya dengan bringas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar dalam posisi yang hard.

Ciuman tersebut semakin turun hingga ke leher dan pundak tanpa cacat milik Kyuhyun itu. Menggigit dan menjilat kasar hingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke kepala Siwon, meremas rambut hitam legam itu dengan remasan yang makin membuat Siwon menggila.

"Eunghhh… Belajarnya kapan?… ahhh ahh ughhh"

Tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela desahannya. Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya itu, lalu menatap wajah cantik di depannya itu.

"Kalau kau mau, sekarang juga boleh. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Siwon mencoba untuk tersenyum manis dengan kondisi yang sangat hard ini.

Kyuhyun meloncat-loncat antusias di tengah guyuran shower. Siwon masih mempertahankan posisi senyuman yang tampaknya tengah di paksakan, wajah tampannya memerah menahan hasrat yang tengah mengebu-ngebu.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

Siwon menyeringai dan kembali menyerang leher yang sudah di penuhi oleh kissmark buatannya. Menjilat leher tersebut hingga menuju telinga Kyuhyun membuat sang empu kegelian.

"Ahhh… Hahaha"

Siwon mengulum telinga Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut tersebut. Lalu, kembali menurunkan ciumannya hingga ke dada Kyuhyun yang belum ia sentuh sedikit pun sedari tadi.

Memberikan sebanyak-banyaknya kissmark disana. mungkin kissmark yang Siwon berikan akan bertahan sangat lama, membutuhkan waktu hampir 3 minggu untuk menghilangkannya, mungkin?

Kedua tangannya memelintir puting susu Kyuhyun, hingga puting susu namja cantik itu memerah dan menegang sempurna. Ia langsung saja menyedot habis nipple Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Enghhh… ahhh… hyunghhh.."

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Siwon memakan habis-habisan tubuhnya itu. Nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit mengejang.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding dingin itu dan mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas, kini, bibir Kyuhyun membengkak sempurna. Kyuhyun hanya membalas sesekali, karena ia belum pernah sama sekali mempunyai pengalaman tentang berciuman, apalagi ciuman ini terasa sangat membunuh.

Tangan kanan Siwon turun hingga berada di penis kecil milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya ketika namja tampan itu memegang penisnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada milik Siwon.

Namja tampan itu mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat. Siwon menatap wajah cantik itu, namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Keluarkan semua apa yang kau rasakan, sayang… jangan menahannya!" Bisik Siwon dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda.

" . .ah lebih cepat, hyung! . "

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepala Siwon agar kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, cairan cinta Kyuhyun keluar deras dari penisnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan erat ketika merasakan kakinya melemas.

Siwon mengarahkan kaki Kyuhyun agar kaki Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya. Setelah itu dengan diam-diam, Siwon mempersiapkan ketiga jari kanannya tepat di depan lubang anus Kyuhyun.

JLEB

"ARGH!"

Namja cantik itu mencengkram punggung Siwon, membuat kuku-kuku tajam Kyuhyun menggores punggung Siwon. Siwon yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesakitan pun memberhentikan gerakan kepada ketika jarinya untuk mempresentasikan lubang ketat itu.

"Gwaenchana? Kita bisa berhenti sekarang"

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah, kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan kembali hazel caramel yang membuatnya selalu terpesona.

Siwon kembali mencoba menusuk-nusukan jarinya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakaan sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak dapat di gambarkan dengan kata-kata,

" . .ah lagih! Lagih! Lagih! Ohhh! Tuhan!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar menggila sekarang. Ternyata, jari-jari panjang Siwon dapat mengenai sweetspot yang terletak di ujung sana, membuat Kyuhyun kenikmataan seperti itu.

"Oh! You naughty, babe! Just call my name!"

Siwon mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang tersebut. Kemudian, mempersiapkan penis besarnya di depan lubang yang ketat itu.

JLEB

"ARGHHH! APPO!"

Penis Siwon masuk dalam sekali hentakkan. Siwon mendesis, ketika lubang Kyuhyun meremas dan memijit penisnya. Sangat ketat.

" . .ah kau sangat sempit, sayang" Rancau Siwon dengan ekspresi yang tengah mendapatkan sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada taranya.

Ia biarkan lubang Kyuhyun menbiaskan dirinya pada penisnya yang berukuran istimewa itu.

"Lanjutkan…" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Mendengar itu, Siwon langsung saja mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya ke lubang Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Siwon tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan sweetspot itu. Kyuhyun kembali meraskaan kenikmatan itu, namun kenikmatan ini terasa lebih nikmat daripada yang dengan jari Siwon.

Kyuhyun merasakah jika lubangnya terasa penuh dan berdenyut. Ia juga dapat merasakan panjangnya kejantanan Siwon menumbuk sweetspotnya.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun berkali-kali dengan lumatan di setiap ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun kali ini yang mencium dan melumat bibirnya. Awalnya Siwon terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang polos itu menciumnya dengan begitu tergesa-gesa dan bernafsu. Namun, ia kembali bisa mengimbangi permainan panas mereka.

"Enghhh" Lenguh Kyuhyun semakin memperparah keadaan. Siwon mematikan shower tersebut dengan susah payah, masih dengan bibir yang saling menghisap satu sama lain.

" . . .ah"

Siwon mempercepat tempo keluar-masuk penisnya, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah tak karuan. Merasakan nikmat dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon dengan gerakan yang makin menambah Siwon menggila.

"Oh! Baby! Ini sangat ouhhh sempit… penisku terjepit ahh!" Desah Siwon masih tetap pada tempo yang sama.

CROT

Setelah sekian lama Siwon menyodokan penisnya, akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan cairan spermanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah tiga kali mengeluarkan sperma.

Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun, memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang. Menggerayangi punggung mulus itu. Mengelusnya dan memberikan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Emhhh… Ahhh!"

Siwon menjilat bagian tulang ekornya sampai ke leher jenjangnya tanpa henti. Ia menidurkan kepala Kyuhyun pada bahunya, membuatnya sedikit leluasa memberikan kissmark di sisi leher lainnya.

"Menungginglah, sayang"

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menuruti perintah sang guru. Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon memasukan penisnya itu ke dalam lubang anus Kyuhyun.

"Arghhh! Appo, Hyung! Appo!" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, air matanya membasahi pipi chubbynya.

Siwon mengocok penis mungil Kyuhyun, agar namja cantik itu melupakan sejenak kesakitan yang sedang di rasakannya. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian Siwon menghentakkan penis besarnya itu.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kenikmatan itu kembali, namun kali ini lebih dalam dan terasa. Mungkin di dukung oleh posisi mereka saat ini?

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ughhh" Desahan meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar gila sekarang, apalagi Siwon mempercepat gerak pada pinggulnya.

"Enghhh hyung! Kyunnie ahh mau pipis lagihh!"

Siwon bersweetdrop dengan Kyuhyun yang tadinya liar, menjadi kembali polos. Oh astaga! Dengan cara apalagi ia membuat Kyuhyun tidak sepolos ini.

"Kita pipis bersama, baby"

Siwon hanya mengiyakan saja, agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga. Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

"Waeyeo, Babe?" Tanya Siwon yang tampaknya frustasi.

"Hyung pengompol!"

DOENG!

'OH ASTAGA, BABY! DISAAT SEPERTI INI… KAU MASIH BISA MELAWAK? TUHAN, TOLONG ANAKMU INI!' Teriak batik Siwon tidak tahan lagi ingin mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Aku tidak perduli!" Siwon kembali menyodokan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Kyuhyun, si pemilik lubang hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah.

CROT

Belum. Mereka belum selesai. Siwon membalikan posisi Kyuhyun, dan membaringkan Kyuhyun di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Menuntun kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke pundaknya, tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengeluar-masukan penisnya itu, hingga mereka mencapai kenikmataan bersama.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. Kini, aroma kamar mandi penuh dengan aroma yang tidak mengenakkan.

Siwon ambruk di atas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menelentangkan kedua tangannya di lantai, mencoba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

CEKLEK

"Siwon, Kyunnie!... OMO!"

**TBC**

**Annyeong! FF ini datang dengan tidak tepat dan TBC juga tidak tepat.**

**Maaf kalau ENCEH nya sama sekali gak berasa wkwkwk biasalah, masih nubi-nubi gimana gitu. **

**Maaf untuk Typo yang masih berserakan di mana-mana hehehe… Hmm… update yang mana lagi yahh, jadi bingung nih…**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca dan review yahh **

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


End file.
